


Biscuit drabbles

by None_Of_Your_Biscuits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Its just drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/None_Of_Your_Biscuits/pseuds/None_Of_Your_Biscuits
Summary: Drabbles man
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Song of the sea (discord om au)

The waves crashed against the shore, the swells breaking apart against the sand. On the beach sat a large rock, and on that rock sat a creature of both land and sea. 

The creature rocked slowly back and forth, arms wrapped around it’s legs. A gust of wind blew out from the water, causing the creature to shiver and shift. 

Around it’s waist was what appeared as a normal fake fur jacket, the black pattern with four big rings was unusual, but nothing to gawk at. But perhaps, if you were so inclined to double take, maybe rub your eyes, you may catch a glimpse of damp hair, long canines and slightly webbed hands. The jacket may look as if it is an actual pelt, but your reality plays tricks on your human mind. 

The figure shrugged their coat on loosely, jumped down from their rock and began to walk towards the dock. 

Once at the edge of the tall dock, the person sat down and looked down towards the water. They shivered, not from the chilly wind this time, but from the sense of pure power and cruelty the deep water radiated. 

Looking around to make sure they were alone, noting the setting sun, they pulled their coat fully around their body and fell back into the welcoming and cruel sea.

A dim flash of light, a seal swam around the dock. Popping its head above the water, it scanned the coast and in a mad dash, took off for an island of rocks nearby. 

The seal felt giddy as it sped toward the rocks, powerful flippers propelling it’s sleek body forward. Hopping onto the rocks, the seal felt calm, and scanned it’s surroundings.

A sorrow the seal couldn’t understand gripped it’s heart as it spotted a pack of different seals on the other side of the big rocks. A pup was scooting around, barking happily. The ribbon seal felt a great deal of emotions, bitterness, anger, jealousy but mostly, the young seal felt a deep sorrow. It couldn’t understand the emotions, so it packed them away deep in it’s heart.

The seal swore it heard the laughter of a human echoing the barking laugh of a pup, but it just shook its head, clearing the unwanted memories and emotions.

It was better off like this.

Better off alone. 

All alone.

The seal turned and slipped back into the sea. 

A dim flash, and the person was back, leaning on one of the pier posts. 

The selkie pushed against the post, sliding down to sit on the dock. They shook, water flying off their coat and hair.

As the selkie looked up, the moon rose. They smiled and closed their eyes.

The seal shifter then began to hum. The sound of their song mixed with the waves and wind. 

Biscuits sighed, they did love the song of the sea.


	2. God I fucking hate trees (based on a dream I had this morning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck trees, that shits annoying

It was an evil looking tree, leaves never grew on its branches, and it seemed to creak and howl in the wind. 

Stories surrounded the tree, stories about witches who had used it for spells, strange animals that took shelter in its branches, the snapped rope, too far up for anyone to reach without climbing. 

The village elder, a very old woman, called it The Hanging Tree. 

Tales of ghosts, beasts and evil followed the townspeople.

Naturally, kids never heeded warnings, they would sit under the tree, tell stories about it. But they would never stay past 11.

The most gruesome story was about a little boy, who didn't heed the greatest warning; Don't visit the tree at midnight. 

The boy was foolish, and laughed when they told him he was reckless. He boasted that he would climb the tree, at midnight, and untie the snapped noose from it's branches as proof. 

He stayed after everyone else left the tree, waiting. The boy ran a hand over the bark, it was jagged, like it was trying to cut him up for merely touching it. 

He hefted himself up, surprised slightly when the tree was almost squishy under his boot. He continued up, blocking his mind from the stories about the tree having a beating heart and organs. 

Sap leaked over his palms, mixing with the blood from his scraped palms. The heavy wind threatened to knock him down, he gripped tighter. 

Almost there, almost there. 

He gripped the branch below the snapped rope, grinning as he pulled himself up. 

Removing his pocket knife he hacked at the rope, it sliced through and the rope fell, down down down, and landed in the grass without a sound. 

He started to celebrate, but the wind stopped, stopped dead. 

A cold chill spread through his body, the sick feeling that something was wrong, very wrong spread from his head to his toes. 

He scrambled off the branch, one foot connected to the tree's trunk, where it sunk, his foot sunk into the tree, like he had stepped in mud instead of solid wood. 

Panicking, he tugged desperately, the wind kicked back up, and it felt like hands were tugging on his leg, pulling him in. 

He screamed, clinging desperately to the branch. Slowly, like a gator raising from a still pond, an arm reached up out of the trunk. It was a sick black color, like it had been burned and dipped in ink. 

Faster than he could follow, the hand gripped his arm, tugging him. 

He screamed louder, desperately trying to fight the arms off without letting go of the branch. 

More arms emerged from the tree, grabbing him, his free leg was sucked into the trunk, and it burned. 

Hands trapped his shoulders, his torso, pulling him off the branch and into the heart of the tree. 

Hands wrapped around his neck and face, choking him, blinding him. 

Pulled deep into the evil tree, the last thing the boy heard was a steady thump thump thump thump and the horrific sound of laughter, hundreds of voices, hundreds of people all laughing at him and his stupidity. 

He knew not to climb the tree. 

They found the rope the next morning, next to a fallen pocket knife. 

But they never found the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative process
> 
> 1\. Wake up
> 
> 2\. Put on the spooky song
> 
> 3\. Write 500 words about a random dream you just had
> 
> 4\. ??? 
> 
> 5\. Profit


	3. Chapter 3

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Fingers drummed against the armrest of the large throne. A figure far too small sat in said throne, tapping. 

With a sigh, the figure rested their chin on their fist. 

The amethyst encrusted crown -the Royal Family Kingdom jewels- slipped down their head. Lifting the crown off their head, Ghost ran a thumb over the center jewel, a million broken pictures of their tired face looked back. 

Resting the crown in their lap, the young royal leaned back in the too large throne and closed their eyes. 

The other rulers would be the castle soon, and Ghost didn't look forward to having to meet Cap's golden eyes again. 

The large double doors opened on the other side of the throne room, and Masks stepped through. 

"They're here my liege." The advisor spoke softly. 

Ghosts raised and rested the oversized crown back on their head.


	4. Goddamn it not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck does my subconscious have against plants??

It's dark here. 

Cold, wet and dark. 

It's because you haven't opened your eyes. 

You should open them. 

You struggle, but you open your eyes. 

You're underwater, and it's wrong. 

You don't belong in water, you don't feel safe here. 

You can't breathe. 

You're dying. 

You're just letting it happen. 

You're sinking. 

Then you're suddenly not. 

You're on a riverbank, wet blonde hair falling in your eyes. 

Why is only your hair wet if you were in the water? 

But you weren't in the water. 

There's a woman on the bank. She's made of poison ivy and thorns. But she radiates kindness. 

You sit up. 

You tear your eyes from the woman, because you know she won't move. 

You focus on your shoes, grey, white, blue. 

Why were you wearing shoes? 

The shoes are gone. The woman is closer now. 

You reach your hand out to her, you don't know why. 

She grips your hand, tightly, like she might lose you. 

She's suddenly holding your other hand, one in each of hers. 

And for a moment, you feel calm. 

But then her soft smile takes on a cruel quality, and she twists your wrists. Her grip is no longer protective, but desperate. 

Your arms are burning, thorns are traveling up your arms, blood travels down them and she drinks it like it's water, red rashes swelling your hands. 

You kick at her chest, but she doesn't move. 

Where are your shoes? 

The thorns are choking you now, covering your vision, traveling down your throat, ready to tear you to shreds-

You're floating in the water. 

You feel like you should be scared. 

But you aren't scared. 

Where are your shoes?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song that was hummed if you want it   
> https://youtu.be/q6wVijh2n9g


End file.
